Here It Goes Again
by lightingpaperlanterns
Summary: SEQUEL TO THE GUARDIAN... Lily Potter is happy. She's passed all her OWLs, and now she's finally learning about her father's past, and the war. When history seems to be repeating itself, can she follow in her dad's footsteps and save the wizarding world?
1. Beginnings

Lily held the envelope in trembling hands. She really did not want to see what was inside this. The whole of her future depended on it, and if she did badly, well, let's just say she wouldn't be able to do what she wanted. Her family was gathered around the kitchen table. It was breakfast time, and she'd just gotten her OWL results back. Albus, her older brother was sitting with Opia, and James was in Australia with Kim Hennings, Lily's best friend. Also, Lily's boyfriend Cameron Taylor was staying with them for the rest of the summer.

Finally, after he could bear the tension no longer, Albus reached over and plucked the envelope out of her hands, opened it, and laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" Lily asked, worried. Albus realised that he probably shouldn't have laughed at her, but he just found it so funny.

"Nothing," Albus chuckled, handing the envelope back. She put it face down on the table, really not wanting to read it now, but she couldn't bear not knowing what was written on it.

ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS

PASS GRADES: Outstanding (O)

Exceeds Expectations (E)

Acceptable (A)

FAIL GRADES: Poor (P)

Dreadful (D)

Troll (T)

LILY LUNA POTTER HAS ACHIEVED:

ANCIENT RUNES: E

ARITHMANCY: E

ASTRONOMY: A

CHARMS: E

DEFENCE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS: O

HERBOLOGY: O

HISTORY OF MAGIC: E

POTIONS: O

TRANSFIGURATION: O

Lily dropped the paper in her hand and stood up, going over to Albus. She hit him over the back of the head.

"OI!" he complained. "What was that for?"

"That was for making me worry about nothing!" Lily said, going back to her seat.

"How did you do darling?" Ginny asked.

"I passed all of them," Lily smiled. "Isn't that great?"

"I didn't pass all of mine," Harry said. "I failed History of Magic, and Divination."

"You failed History of Magic?" Lily asked him, raising her eyebrows.

"It's a long story..." Harry said.

"Not really," Ginny said. "Binns is an awful, boring teacher, and Harry hallucinated during the paper."

Everybody around the table laughed, except for Harry and Ginny. Lily realised she wasn't joking.

"You hallucinated during the HOM paper?" Lily asked, her jaw dropping and her voice lowering.

"That's another story all together," Harry said. "Now Lily, why don't you and Cameron get ready to go to Diagon Alley? Your booklists came."

Lily sighed and got up from the table with Cameron to go and get some decent clothes on, as she was still in her pajamas. She dressed quickly into a pair of jeans, a plain top, and a blue jumper. To top it off, she put on her Ravenclaw scarf. She loved being different from the rest of her family, who had all been in Gryffindor, or Albus who had been in Slytherin.

She rushed back downstairs just as her father got the floo powder ready.

**

Miles away, in a different country, two teenagers stood in the cemetery where the girl's younger brother had been buried one year before. The girl had long, brown hair and startling green eyes, the boy had messy black hair, and deep brown eyes. Their hands were intwined, and they stared down at the headstone. On it was written:

_Scott Hennings_

_4 January 2011 – August 12 2023_

_Beloved Brother, Friend and Son_

_~People can live One Hundred Years without really living a minute~_

A tear fell down the girl's face, and the boy gently wiped it away. They stood there staring at the headstone for over ten minutes, until finally the girl couldn't be there anymore. She ran away, fast, and the boy was struggling to keep up. Finally, when they were both out of the gates, Kim Hennings stopped running, and collapsed into James Potter's arms.

They didn't have to say anything to each other to know that Kim was hurting because of her brother's death, and James was hurting because his girlfriend was upset.

**

"Uncle Dudley?" Marcus DiAngelo asked.

"Yeah?" he grunted.

"Where are we going?"

Dudley sighed. Two days before, Marcus DiAngelo, his nephew, had gotten a letter from Hogwarts, the Wizarding School that Dudley's cousin Harry had attended. His parents, as devoted Christians, had practically kicked him out of the house, calling him the 'Spawn of the Devil' or the 'Unholy Child'. They, in Dudley's opinion, had overreacted. Having a magical relative wasn't so bad. He hadn't liked it at first. He thought Harry was a freak, like his parents had.

But that all changed one day in July 1995. Dudley had been out smoking and terrorising people with his gang, and when Dudley had been walking home alone, Harry had come and talked to him. Then, suddenly, it had all gone black, and cold, and Dudley had felt the sensation of being strangled, and like all the happiness had been drained from the world. Apparently, it had been a dementor that had done it, and to Dudley's, Harry's, and Vernon's great surprise, his mother, Petunia, had known what a dementor was.

Ever since then, Dudley had been so grateful that his cousin was a wizard. If Harry hadn't been a wizard, Dudley probably would have died that day.

"I'm taking you to my cousin's house," Dudley told him. "He's a wizard too, and I think he'll be much more accepting of you than your family was."

Dudley had been looking after Marcus for the past two days, after his parents had told him to leave, and now he was taking him somewhere where people were like him.

"Oh," Marcus said, disappointed. There was silence for the rest of the trip, and when they pulled up at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, Dudley had to coax Marcus out of the car.

Suddenly, three things flew out of the chimney, and both of the males jumped. The oldest one, looking down, saw his cousin on the doorstep, and sighed, doing a complicated spell to make them go back into the house.

Dudley heard footsteps coming from inside the house, a loud yell of 'what was that about?', presumably by Lily, and a dozen bolts unlocking before the door finally opened.

"Big D," Harry said. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"You remember Marcus DiAngelo, my nephew?"

"Who?" Harry asked as Lily came to the door.

"Oh, Dad, he's the one that Aunt Petunia said was doing magic," she supplied. "Do you remember? At Uncle Dudley's Christmas Party."

"Oh, yeah," Harry said. "Why is he here?"

"Don't be rude dad!" Lily scolded him.

"He got his … letter the other day, and his family pretty much kicked him out."

"Oh," Lily said, a sad look forming on her face.

"Yeah," Dudley said. "Anyway, I was wondering if you could take him to get all his stuff and help him out as he goes to … school."

"Of course we will," Lily said, because Harry's face was turning to doubt. Harry sighed.

"Alright," Harry said. "We were just about to go get all our stuff now."

"We can put it off if you like," Lily said to Marcus, who was looking very scared.

"No," Marcus said. "I want to go!"

"That's settled then," Lily said. "Come on Marcus, I'll explain Floo Powder to you!"

As Lily and Marcus went off, Lily already rattling on about how the magical powder worked, Dudley turned to Harry.

"Thanks a bunch," Dudley said.

"Yeah, well, just know that I'm doing this for him, and not for you," Harry replied bitterly.

"I thought that might be the case... Anyway, I'll see you later then Harry."

"Bye Dud," Harry smirked as Dudley turned his back, and Harry went back in the house to go get Marcus, Lily and Cameron ready to go to Diagon Alley.

* * *

**Welcome, my pretty's, to the sequel of THE GUARDIAN, which my friend pointed out to me the other day was a title of a Newspaper... LOL**

**Anyways, I know the chapter is short, but it is just an introductory chapter, hence it being called "Beginnings".**

**So, I hope you like it, and I hope that you all review it! and add it to your favs and alerts! especially if you did the same with The Guardian**

**I love reviews, they make my day =]**

**Love Gabi xx  
**


	2. Wheezes

"Listen, all you have to do, is drop the powder into the fireplace, and yell 'Diagon Alley'," Lily told the confused boy that had been dropped on her doorstep less than five minutes before.

"Lily, stop confusing the boy," Cameron said. "We'll just take the underground."

"But the underground takes ages!"

"He can do it," Harry said, walking into the room with a bitter expression on his face. "Lily, I'd like you to demonstrate."

"Fine," she fumed, grabbing a handful of the dust and stepping into the fire place. "Diagon Alley!" she yelled, dropping the powder down. The green flames surrounded her and the next thing she knew, she was spinning around in the air. Very soon, she landed in the fireplace at The Leaky Cauldron, which had been refurbished since the war. She got up from the mantle, brushed the soot off of her robes, and stepped away just in time for Marcus to come shooting through.

"Wow!" Marcus said, his eyes wide, and a huge grin spreading over his face. "Can I do it again?"

"Later," Lily said, pulling him away and brushing the dirt off of his clothes. Soon, both Cameron and Harry found themselves in the warm walls of the old pub.

"Let's go," Harry said, and the three children followed after him. Harry pulled out his wand at the wall, and tapped the right brick that would open up to Diagon Alley.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley, Marcus," Lily smiled, and held his hand as they stepped through to the magical alleyway. Marcus turned as the wall shut closed behind them, and then spun around, marvelling at all the different types of shops.

**

James looked at his girlfriend, who was perched on the windowsill, looking out at the bleak winter day. He smiled, thinking about how peaceful she'd been since they'd arrived in this, to him, strange country, where it was winter, instead of summer. Finally, he broke the silence between them.

"Kim, if we don't leave now, we'll miss our... plane thingy."

Kim just looked around at him, her eyes far away, and nodded, turning her head back out to the window.

James sighed, and walked over to her. "Come on, we have to leave."

"I'm not gong, James," she told him.

"What?"

"You heard me. I'm not going back to England, James."

"Why not?"

"I made a mistake leaving Australia in the first place. I never should have. I only left because I couldn't bear to be where my brother had died. But I know that that was a stupid reason to leave. I'm staying here James, and you're not going to stop me."

"I know," he smiled, taking all of what she'd said in. "You're extremely stubborn, I've learnt that. But, I'm going to stay with you, because I don't want to leave you here by yourself..."

"Okay," Kim smiled, and went back to looking out the window, while James went and spoke to Kim's grandmother about it.

**

"Lily, don't worry about it," Harry said. Lily was about to take Marcus to get all of his school things. "You go hang out with Cameron, buy your school things, do whatever you need to do."

"That could be taken a few wrong ways dad," Lily teased, but hugged her father anyway. "I'll see you later then."

Without waiting for an answer, Lily went off with Cameron.

"Where to first?" he asked. "Where does the lovely Lily want to go?"

"Wheezes," Lily grinned, referring to her uncle's joke shop. "I need to get Kim a birthday present, and she's never been to Wheezes."

"Wheezes it is then," Cameron smiled. "And, I guess there's no point in me getting you a present from there?"

"No point at all... you'll have to be more inventive."

"Oh, I have an idea..."

"You are not sneaking out of school on the first night," she ordered.

"You got me," he teased. "So, what are you getting Kim?"

"Uncle George probably has some new stuff... I'll go out back and ask him. You go hunt for something you like."

"Alright," he agreed, raising his eyebrows as his girlfriend went through the curtain to the back of the store.

"Ah, Lily, how's it going?" George asked as he saw his niece's figure entering through the curtain.

"Great, Uncle George... I passed all my OWLs."

"Yeah, Fred passed his too... Congratulations, but you're not exactly following in your father's footsteps, are you now?"

"Mum said the same thing. Anyway, you got anything new? It's my friends birthday the day before school starts, and I want to get her something spec."

"How about... Quirrelling Quills... they'll make your quill write in a stutter..."

"No. She wouldn't like that."

"Lily, you really need to grasp the concept of a joke shop," he told her. "How about, a colour-changing cloak?"

"OOOO I want one of them for myself."

"Well, how about you get one for Kim for her birthday, and I'll get one for you for your birthday."

"How about you give it to Cameron so he can give it to me for my birthday?"

"I don't like negotiations," George said. "No, I'll give it to you. Just don't tell your dad... he'll kill me."

"Didn't he give you the starting money?"

"How do you know that?"

"I know everything," she smiled, grabbing a cloak and disappearing out back into the shop.

* * *

**Hey guys... this has been ready for ages, but I wanted something more for it.**

**Then I couldn't think of anything, so you get it like this... it's only about 1000 words, but the chapters will probably get longer further into the story.**

**But anyway, hope you like it, and pretty pretty please review!!**

**Love Gabi xx  
**


	3. A Prophecy

Lily knocked on her neighbour's door on the morning of September First. She hadn't been due to get back to England until last night, so she hadn't bothered visiting for Kim's birthday. Kim's mum answered the door.

"Hi, Lily," Mrs Hennings said, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to get Kim. We were going to give her a lift to the station."

"Oh, didn't you hear?" her friends mum said, a frown forming on her face. "Kim isn't coming back from Australia. She's still there. I thought your brother would have told you..."

Lily paused, then realised her brother hadn't arrived home last night either. "He didn't tell me," she said. "Well, then, I guess I can't give her this." She held up the present she held in her hand. "Would you be able to send it to her?"

"Sure thing, Lily," Mrs Hennings said. "Enjoy your year at school..."

"Thanks, Mrs Hennings. I'll probably see you around Christmas?"

Mrs Hennings nodded and closed the door, and Lily turned around and walked back to the park across the street, where Ginny was waiting to take her, Marcus and Cameron to Kings Cross Station.

"Where's Kim?" Cameron asked.

"She's staying in Australia. I think James is staying there with her."

"Oh," Ginny sighed. "That's why he isn't here. Okay, you two, you may as well get in the car."

**

No less than eight hours later, sitting at the Ravenclaw table, Lily Potter and Ariel Umbridge were waiting for the sorting to finish so that they could start the feast. Marcus had been sorted into Ravenclaw, which Lily was sure would make Harry happy, as that way she could look after him. Suddenly, Ariel started looking around.

"Where's Kim?"

"She's coming later in the year," Lily lied, not wanting Ariel to complain. The two of them had gotten along really well towards the end of last year. "She's still in Australia. She has to do something or other."

"Oh," Ariel said, disappointed.

Finally, the sorting finished, and Professor McGonagall stood up. "Welcome to all our new students of Hogwarts, and welcome back to all our returning ones. Just before the feast begins, I would like to introduce a new member of staff. As you might know, our Professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts resigned over the summer break. Everybody, I'd like you to welcome Professor Ingrid Wilson, your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."

There was a bit of sparse applause, as most of the students had quite liked the previous teacher. But, Lily reflected, it probably was time for him to go. At least he knew when he was getting old, unlike Professor Binns.

There was no time to catch up with Cameron after the feast finished, so Lily went straight up to her old dorm without him. She quickly unpacked her trunk (well, the things she'd need at least), and got into her pajamas, hanging her uniform up in the wardrobe by her bed. Tomorrow was her seventeenth birthday, and the first day or NEWT classes.

**

"Kim!" James called from the kitchen. "Are you going to go to that blasted magic school over here or not?"

Kim sighed. "No!" she called back. "I don't want to go. I just want to stay here."

"In this house?" James asked, coming into the bedroom. He looked confused.

Kim laughed. "Not this house, no," she smiled. "My grandmother drives me insane. But I want to stay somewhere close to Scott."

James thought for a moment. "I have a miniature fortune," he shrugged. "We could rent a house somewhere. Or even buy one, if you are absolutely sure you're going to stay in this weirdo country. It doesn't even snow here!"

"Are you asking me to move in with you?" she asked. "You're three years older than me!"

"BUT, I love you," he grinned sheepishly. _**(aww – love gabi xx)**_

"Well then, I accept," she grinned back. "But rent for now. I might change my mind."

**

Lily woke up the next morning to find no pile of presents next to her bed. She thought this was quite unusual, as there had been one there every year previously, but she decided to shrug it off and get ready. As she pulled her robes on, she felt something sharp in her inner pocket. Confused, as she was already wearing her prefects badge, she reached in and pulled it out.

She laughed at herself. How could she forget that she was Quidditch captain? Then she groaned. Another year of Quidditch meant another year of going against her family and boyfriend in the Quidditch cup. At least Reginald Triff wasn't there this year to be annoying.

At breakfast, just as she took a bite into her toast, she heard the mail coming, but didn't look up, not really expecting anything. _**(So I hope you can imagine her suprise)**_ when about five different owls landed on the table in front of her, each carrying an immaculately wrapped present. She looked up then and saw Cameron, Fred and Roxy also coming towards her with presents in their hands. Ariel, sitting next to her, laughed and moved over, pulling a small present out of her pocket as she did so.

"Guys," Lily groaned. "Now I have to go put all this up in my dorm!"

"That's the point," Cameron grinned. "Happy Birthday my lovely Lily."

Lily blushed then. She decided not to open any of the presents until that night, after all her classes.

Professor Flitwick then reached her and gave her her new timetable, with all her classes marked in. Her first class with Professor Wilson was first. And she didn't know why, but something made her stomach drop. Something told her that she wouldn't like Professor Wilson at all.

**

There was a knock at the door of Professor Wilson's classroom. Wilson ignored it, continuing on with her absurd lecture about how all that was needed was a practical knowledge of defence. If you had that, you should know how to use a spell in a panic situation when you'd need it.

Finally, after the fourth round of knocking, Cameron, sitting next to Lily, pointed to the door with his wand and opened it.

"Ah, Headmistress," Wilson jumped. "I didn't hear you knocking! How can I help you?"

Professor McGonagall looked at the new teacher as if she knew she was lying. "I need to speak to Miss Potter, thank you very much," she said, her lips barely moving.

"I'm sorry, I cannot permit a student to be let out of my NEWT class," Wilson said.

"I'm sorry?" McGongall asked, astounded. "I am the Headmistress of this institution, and I need to see one of my students. Lily?"

Lily got up, thankful to be getting out of this class.

Wilson wasn't going to let her go without giving her something dreadful. "Miss Potter, I want a five page essay on why you don't need practical instruction of magic! By tomorrow!"

As the door shut, Lily heard a few people cry out in protest. "What do you need me for Professor?" Lily asked as she followed McGonagall to the woman's office.

"A few things," she said. "I'll tell you when we get there."

Lily walked on, and waited as the spiral staircase let them up to the Head's office.

"Sit down," McGonagall said calmly. Lily did as she was told.

"First of all, I hear that Kim Hennings has not returned to Hogwarts this year. She is your neighbour. Do you have any explanation?"

Lily breathed in. "She travelled to Australia over the holidays, to go and visit her friends," she replied. "I was only told this morning, but she has decided to stay there."

"Very well," McGonagall said, writing this down. "One more thing, what do you know about your father's time at school?"

Lily looked confused. "Nothing much," she answered. "He doesn't really talk about it. Neither does mum, or any of my aunts or uncles or grandma or grandpa..."

"I got the picture, thank you, Miss Potter."

"But, what has that got to do with me?"

"Well, Professor Ingrid Wilson was in the year above your father in school. She was in Slytherin. You, of course, know some things about Dolores Umbridge?"

Lily shivered. Only last year, Dolores Umbridge had been let out of Azkaban, and she'd decided to attack Lily in Hogsmeade, the only all-wizarding town in Britain. It had been the first time Lily had seen her in many years. She nodded slowly.

"When she taught here, Dolores Umbridge made quite a name for herself. She worked for the Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge, and she made a lot of changes at the school. All of them, of course, were changed back once she was driven out. That was your aunt's doing... Wonderfully talented girl. Anyway, back to the point, Dolores Umbridge also made an organisation called the Inquisitorial Squad, made up of Slytherin students who followed her every word. Ingrid Wilson was part of that, and she never seemed to have dropped her loyalty to the horrendous woman."

"Why are you telling me this?" Lily asked suddenly.

"Professor Trelawney has made another prediciton, and I think it concerns you. I'm telling you, because you need to know."

* * *

**Sorry, my beautifuls, for making you wait SOOO long for that freaking update!**

**I checked my emails today, and I last updated on the 24 of OCTOBER!!  
I'll try and never make you wait that long again. **

**But no promises. I'm in my last year of high school, and in September I start my exams for uni entrance, auditions too, and then for the next four years I'm hoping to do a course at uni, so I'll be busy busy :)**

**Anyway, so, I have a few tasks for you guys to do. **

**1. Find out if I mentioned Cameron's birthday or twin's name in the last story (The Guardian). Well, both actually.**

**2. Find out the Weasley's that graduated at the end of The Guardian. I know I have the positions they play on the Quidditch team, but I didn't write down what year they were in. Stupid of me, yes. **

**3. Add me on twitter if you have it. But, I'll need to know your name so I can accept your follower request, so you can PM me that if you like. If you don't want to follow me, then you don't have to.**

**4. REVIEW! And read my other stories if you haven't yet. I've finished 3? There's 'From the Very First Moment', 'The Guardian' (and if you haven't read that, then what are you doing reading this?), and there's a one-shot called 'Miserable at Best'. I'm thinking of doing another one-shot, so keep your eyes peeled for that.**

**Love always, Gabi xx**

**PS: Raindrops. HI!! GO ONLINE, I NEED TO ASK YOU SOMETHING!  
**


	4. Blood Status

"What did McGonagall want with you?" Ariel asked that night at dinner. Lily hadn't returned to classes for the rest of the day, and she hadn't spoken all evening.

"Nothing," Lily lied. She wasn't going to say anything about it. Anything that happened at Hogwarts could be found out. Anything that was written down could be used as evidence. Even just talking was dangerous, because of things like the Pensieve. She couldn't even tell Cameron about it.

"Lily, come on, talk to me. It can't have been that bad."

"I found out more about what happened with our parents," Lily said. "Do you really want to go there?"

"I guess not," Ariel said. "Are you okay?"

"Not really," she said, aware that she was coming off cold. "I think I'm just going to go to bed."

"Night Lily," Ariel said sadly.

Lily got up from her spot at the table and wandered up to the Ravenclaw common room, the conversation from earlier in the day swirling around in her head.

_"Your father's fifth year was after Lord Voldemort had returned. Of course, people in high up positions didn't believe him, mainly because they refused to believe somebody that terrifying could return. At the end of that year, Harry Potter, Ron and Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood infiltrated the ministry's Department of Mysteries, where they found a prophecy about Harry and Lord Voldemort. It was the prophecy that made Voldemort go after your father."_

_ "Professor, not trying to be rude, but what is your point?"_

_ "I think you need to know as much as you can about your father's time at school. It might turn out to be useful to know when the time comes when you have to fulfil the prophecy."_

_ "But, I don't want to fulfil the prophecy," Lily said. "It sounds dangerous."_

_ "I'm afraid you don't have a choice, Miss Potter."

* * *

_

Lily slept fitfully that night, her brain coming up with a million different scenarios concerning the fulfilment of the prophecy. When she woke up in the morning, she was cold, weak and scared. She didn't want anything to do with Divination or the prophecy ever again. Wondering what to do, she pulled out a piece of parchment and wrote a letter to her brother in Australia.

_ James_, she started it. _And Kim. _

_ I hear you two aren't coming back to England. I don't know why, but I'm sure it has something to do with Kim's wish to be near her brother. I respect your decision. But I can't help hating you just a little bit. This big thing has just happened at school, and I can't talk to Ariel or Cameron about it. I would love for you two to be nearby at this very time, but I know that's not going to happen. Hopefully they won't start searching the mail so that I can talk to you freely, but I think it's going to come. I hope it's later rather than sooner though._

_ James, I wrote to ask you what you know about dad's time at Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall thinks it could save me from making a really horrible decision. I know you probably don't know much, because I don't know that much, but anything you know could be really helpful. I won't say anymore here._

_ Kim, I sent your birthday present with this. My uncle George recommended it to me for you. It's a colour changing cloak, so don't wear it out in public unless it's an all wizarding town. I really miss the two of you, and I hope you change your mind and come back... soon._

_ Happy Birthday Kimmy._

_ Love, Lily._

Satisfied, Lily grabbed the present she'd wrapped for Kim out of her trunk and slipped the parchment in with the cloak, then put it back in her trunk. She'd sneak out this weekend and mail it in muggle post. She wasn't going to send an owl halfway across the world.

Down at breakfast, she remained quiet, as she didn't feel like talking to anybody. Cameron sat with her this morning, but she still didn't feel up to talking, and he could sense something was wrong. When he asked Ariel, she only said that she wasn't going to talk about it to anybody. By the end of breakfast, Lily had eaten exactly nothing.

"Liy," Cameron said. "You need to eat something. You practically slept through most of last year, which depleted your strength. Come on. Just one piece of toast?"

Lily, still opting not to talk, shook her head. She recalled all too well the parts of the previous year that she'd been awake for. And it wasn't very long. After Christmas, she'd been out of school for half a week after being hit in the head with a bludger, then she hadn't been able to write for another week, then she'd been unconscious for two weeks after she'd taken a sleeping potion with crushed rose petals in it, which she was allergic too, and spent a further two weeks away from school as per the healer's request. Finally, she had been unconscious for another week following a battle she'd had in the Forbidden Forest with some evil wizards that were after Kim.

"Cameron's right, Kim," Ariel said. "You should eat something."

Lily ignored the both of them and stalked off to her first class of the day, Defence Against the Dark Arts. When she arrived, she saw what was on each of the desks.

"Professor?" she asked timidly. She wasn't looking forward to the next year of school. Especially if it looked like Professor Wilson wouldn't let them use wands or magic.

Professor Wilson turned around and saw who it was, a look of disgust forming on her face.

"Why are we in a new seating plan?"

"I'll explain later," she said viciously. "Find your seat and wait for your classmates to arrive."

Wondering what was going on, Lily found her seat at the back of the third column of desks. Next to Ariel, but nowhere near Cameron.

When everybody had arrived, and found their seats, Professor Wilson turned to face the class. "As you may have noticed, I have changed your seating plan. Before, you sat with whoever you liked. Now, you are sitting according to blood status."

"Blood status?" Taria Smith asked. She was sitting in the middle column of desks.

"For example," Wilson continued as if Taria had said nothing, "Miss Umbridge is a pure-blood. As such, she is sitting in the pure-blood column."

"That's barbaric," Peter Rellis, a Slytherin, said. "You can't judge people's abilities according to their lineage."

"Oh yeah?" Wilson asked. "The most powerful wizards of all time have all been purebloods."

"If you're referring to Lord Voldemort," Lily said, "he was a half-blood. Perhaps you should get your facts straight before you start preaching to a class."

"Grindelwald?"

"Muggle-born, actually."

"Severus Snape?"

"He was a half-blood too," Lily snapped. "Are you done quizzing me, or would you like me to remind you that my aunt was a muggle-born and she kicked your arse when she was in her fifth year?"

"Don't be insolent, Miss Potter," Professor Wilson said. "Did you complete that essay that I assigned you?"

"Oh, did you only assign it to me? I didn't do it, and do you want to know why? Because I disagree completely with the idea it presented. Also, my hand was hurting."

"Detention, Miss Potter."

"Okay," Lily said. "Just as long as you don't get me to write lines. I'm planning on crushing my hand again, and if I do that I won't be able to write for a while."

"You'll be writing lines. In my sixth year, my Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher made all her detention students write lines. It was a very good way of getting a message drilled into somebody. Of course, I don't claim to be anywhere near as good a teacher as Professor Umbridge was, but I will try my best."

Lily went pale. She just had to mention Professor Umbridge, didn't she? As she tried to calm down, Professor Wilson went along with the class, and everybody else was taking notes.

"Are you okay, Lily?" Ariel asked.

"What do you think?" Lily replied stonily.

"She shouldn't have brought her up like that," Ariel said. "Trust me, I'm as angry about it as you are."

"I don't think you are, Ariel," Lily said. "I don't think you've ever had an unfogiveable curse placed on you. I don't think you've ever been ambushed by what should be a mental patient in the middle of Hogsmeade. I don't think you quite know exactly what's happened between your mother and me, so I'd stay out of it if I were you."

Ariel narrowed her eyes. "That hurt."

"I don't care," Lily said, picking up her bag. Standing up, she walked straight out of the classroom. Cameron made to follow her.

"Forget about it, Taylor," Ariel said from the other side of the classroom. "She's not in the mood to talk."

Professor Wilson turned around. "Where is Miss Potter? Miss Umbridge?"

"She left," Ariel said. "I don't know where she is, and frankly I don't care."

* * *

Lily was in the Prefect's bathroom. She ignored all the bells for the rest of the day, and it wasn't until dinner time when she realised that this was the second day in a row where she'd skipped all of her classes. She wasn't going to go down to dinner either. She felt guilty for snapping at Ariel earlier that day. She didn't want to apologise either. Everything that had happened the day before had made Lily bitter towards everybody. Being around people was dangerous.

Somebody entered the bathroom after dinner would have finished. Sitting down next to her on the side of the giant bath-tub, they waved a plate of food in front of her nose.

"You haven't eaten since breakfast yesterday," Cameron said. "You need food."

"I'm not hungry."

"Lily, if you don't eat anything, you'll faint, and then it'll be a repeat of last year. I don't want that to happen again. Come on, eat."

"I'm not hungry," Liy repeated. "And you can't make me eat. I'm an adult and I can make my own decisions."

"You've been an adult for a day," Cameron pointed out. "You're acting like you've been an adult for twenty years. What's wrong?"

"Do you think I'm essentially evil?"

"No, why would you even ask that?"

"No reason," she said, taking a slice of pizza off the plate and picking at it. He raised his eyebrows at her. "When McGonagall took me out of class yesterday, she told me that Professor Trelawney had made another prediction, that it concerned me. It said something about choosing to do good or evil to determine the future of the wizarding world. I'm just wondering why there would be any question about me choosing good."

"Maybe there'll be circumstances beyond your control?" Cameron asked. "Look, does it really matter? How about you just forget about this prophecy and we can all just get on with our lives. Otherwise, you'll think about it too much, and then you'll become a complete bitch to your friends. Oh wait, that already happened."

"Don't," Lily said. "I'm sorry I'm being a party pooper, but I don't think I can forget about it that easily. It has something to do with Wilson, and Wilson idolises Umbridge, which means that whatever happens, it's just going to circle right back around to me."

"Lily?" Cameron said, lifting her chin up. "Don't worry about it. Please, I hate seeing you like this, and so does Ariel. She feels horrible about what happened during class today, and I'm fairly sure she didn't do anything wrong. It won't bother you if you won't let it bother you."

"Fine," Lily said. "I'll forget about it. Or I'll try. But first, I have to go talk to Professor Flitwick."

* * *

**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter. Mega writer's block on this whole story, so it's taken me a while.**

**So, what does Lily have to go see Flitwick about? Find out next chapter!**

**Love Gabielle xx  
**


End file.
